


Photograph

by hyunjiniehugs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Idols, Teen Romance, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjiniehugs/pseuds/hyunjiniehugs
Summary: hi, this is my first work here so I'm sorry if this is cringe or not enjoyable at all.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work here so I'm sorry if this is cringe or not enjoyable at all.

"Stray Kids, gather up!", the company President calls out in the middle of the huge house, people start appearing from every corner and we get closer to each other, some of us holding hands, we were intimidated and who could blame us? They are the next generation boy group, they debuted a year ago and already made huge success.  
"Who are they?", Changbin asks with his arms crossed and lifting one of his eyebrows, Lee Know slaps him softly in a way to scold him for his attitude and he scoffs.  
"This is Mist. Our new girl group and they have come to live here with you and before you start throwing hands they are here because this is the biggest but safest dorm of our company and with some recent events, they need the best safety we can provide. I believe you will get along well and that you will be on your best behavior, please choose the room arrangements. Chan, Min Hae, I am counting on you two.", he smiles at us and leaves the house with the boys still in shock.  
"We will now introduce ourselves. Set to be the Light, we are Mist.", I chant and in the end all nine of us bow our heads and rise again with warms smiles painted in our faces. I look at every boy standing in front of me and my eyes land on him. Hwang Hyunjin. My smile fades, he notices but I quickly put it on again.  
"Hi Stray Kids-sunbaenim. I'm Min Hae, the leader of Mist. I'm in charge of the Dance of the group. I hope we can get along well.", I bow again to show respect.  
"Hello there, I'm Chan and as you may know I'm the SKz leader. We will try to help you in any ways you might need and I truly hope we can all become friends.", we all start to relax with his words, but one of my group members, Cloé, grabs my hand and I chuckle. She is the shyest of our group and she easily feels uncomfortable in other spaces, I squeeze her tiny hand and she smiles at me.  
"Chan-hyung, there's a problem. We have nine rooms and all of them are taken.", Han softly says like he is scared that we will get hurt for something he might say.  
"We talked about it on our way here and we don't mind if we end up sharing rooms with you. We are used to sharing with boys since our trainee days.", another member of my group spoke up, Kwam is speaks with them without no shyness in her voice and I can help but feel proud.  
"We wouldn't want to take away your bedrooms, that would be rude of us.", Cloé explains next to me.  
"I will take Min Hae as my roommate." He finally speaks up, my heart freezes in the spot but I try my best to keep calm on the outside, I nod and smile as best as I can.  
"Hyung?", I.N asks confused but Felix whispers something to him and he rearranges himself in his seat.

After all the roommates chosen, some of my girls got boys as roommates while others got lucky and paired up with our members. I grab my suitcases and walk to the door of my new bedroom, a black door with white 'Rythm' painted on it, I shake my head and enter inside. I scan the room and start to unpack my suitcases and putting everything in the closet, Hyunjin appears an hour later and sits in the bed.  
"I know you already noticed but we will be sharing the bed, closet and bathroom so please keep all of it tidy and away from being a chaotic mess."  
"As if I'm a messy person.", I roll my eyes and he does the same.  
"I'm going to change my clothes, don't come in the closet.", I grab a pair of light denim high-waist jeans, a yellow crop top and leave him in the room. He did as I told him and I left shortly after, he was still in the bed looking through his phone, I roll my eyes and leave to the dance room.

I blast our song high in the dance room, I practice the choreography endless times, I feel exhausted but I keep going, I have to be a better dancer, If i stay like this we can't keep climb up, I don't want us to be called a flop so I practice until dawn if I have to. The next part in our choreography is more tricky, it's a back flip.  
The thing is we aren't a normal girl group, our concept is tougher, sexier and energetic than the other groups so we have to be the best to be actually known in the industry.  
My mind suddenly drifts off to some darker thoughts and I lose focus, I fall and the back of my head hits the ground, I start to cry because of the pain but I quickly clean my tears, I start to get up but it doesn't matter, I'm still weak and not only that but I'm tired.

The door flies ope after ten minutes of my fall, two of my members are looking at me and trying to catch their breath, they saw me trying to get up, I manage to do it and I take a step towards them, it's no use, black dots start to appear in my vision and they hurry to my side, A-yeong grabs me before I could fall and Hyuna hands me a cups of water. I start to get sick, feeling like I could throw up anytime soon.  
"Call someone, hurry!", A-yeong yells at Hyuna, the second youngest and I hit her lightly.  
"There's no need for you to be like that.", I whisper and she nods.  
"How did you know?", I ask her and she shows me a bracelet in her wrist, I look down at my wrist and I stare at mine.  
This bracelet were given to us so we could always know where each of us are, it shows our vital signs and location in our mobile phones; we have it on ever since an incident occurred and one of our members went missing, but that is a story for another time.

The boys come running with Hyuna and she hurrys to my side, with teary eyes, I try to sit down and A-yeong helps me.  
"I'm okay, there was no need for all of this."  
"Chan-sunbaenim is calling the managers.", Hyuna informs but I just shake my head and get up.  
Everything was okay but I started to get dizzy again and I fell but before I hit the ground, large arms grabbed me, I look up and saw Hyunjin's panic expression, he grabs me tightly afraid that I would go away and I definitely would if wasn't so dizzy.  
"He said to take her to the bed and let her rest, she can't afford to go to the hospital right now because it might cause another scandal, I didn't understand why tho, and a medic will come here to check on her.", Chan explains and Hyunjin lifts me up in bridal style.  
"Hyunjin-sunbaenim, put me down, the girls can help me walk, I don't need your help.", I spit and he freezes.  
"...sunbaenim?", he asked confused and hurt, "Just let me help.", he sighs.  
"Please, let me down.", he does as I told him and the girls help me get to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopsis:

She had a dream and no one knew but her, she practiced alone, she lied to her best friend when he asked her if she was okay with him moving towns to become an Idol. The truth was, she was happy for him but she didn't know if she could manage her life without him, she kept her thoughts and hide it behind a smile.

He left. She managed not so well without him, she thought she wasn't getting any near of her dreams, no one wanted her as a trainee. 

Life happened and they drifted apart. A few years later they meet again, but it isn't the same as before. She is colder and he is just confused about what could've changed her. Little did he know, he was one of the reasons why did this girl didn't have sparkling eyes.


End file.
